


And it's been two years I miss my home

by An_English_Fan_Girl



Series: Jason Todds Playlist [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Jason Todd Deserves Happiness, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, M/M, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Redemption, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_English_Fan_Girl/pseuds/An_English_Fan_Girl
Summary: Its time for Jason Todd to Stop running and come home. Is he ready?
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Batfamily Members & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Jason Todds Playlist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739617
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	And it's been two years I miss my home

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic wont leave my head so I had to write it down. the song is 'My Fight Song' by Rachel Platten. there actually about 3/4 other fics that go with this one, all song fics that I plan to post as some point. ps sorry for the spelling...

_**Like a small boat** _   
_**On the ocean** _   
_**Sending big waves** _   
_**Into motion** _

  
The world is a blur outside the window, as Jason wondered if this was the right thing to do.

_**Like how a single word** _   
_**Can make a heart open** _

  
‘ _To hell if this is the right thing… is it something is can do??’_

  
_**I might only have one match** _   
_**But I can make an explosion** _

  
_‘By the end of the line there will be some sort of explosion,’_ bitterly thought Jason.

_**And all those things I didn't say** _   
_**Wrecking balls inside my brain** _   
_**I will scream them loud tonight** _   
_**Can you hear my voice this time?** _

  
_‘Fuck.. there is so much to say.. To so many fucking people… fuck…’_ the panic that has been threnating to set in since he dissied to do this 3 months ago. His hand itched to have a gun in them, to shoot something but no his weapons were stored away in his luggage, well most of them.

  
_**This is my fight song** _   
_**Take back my life song** _   
_**Prove I'm alright song** _

  
_‘Fucking rigth! Im am alright, maybe, and it abour fucking time I take back my life,’_ fighting back the panic, Jay started to think about all the resons why he chose to do this. Of His city, of his streets, of ...

_**My power's turned on** _   
_**Starting right now I'll be strong** _   
_**I'll play my fight song** _   
_**And I don't really care if nobody else believes** _   
_**'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me** _

  
_‘I have to do this now, so much time has been wasted. Time I can't get back.’_ thoughts turning bitter again. _‘I cant fuck this up agin… i can FUCKING do this’_

  
_**Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep** _   
_**Everybody's worried about me** _   
_**In too deep** _   
_**Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)** _

  
_‘I was in too deep… i'll never tell him but Roys right. I got too deep into revenge and then too far into running away, though he has no place to talk in regards’_ a small smile being to break out on Jason's face.

_**And it's been two years I miss my home** _

  
_‘Fucking hell do i miss my city, my home… my family… my Alfred… my brothers… my Dick… my P…’_ abruptly stopping that thought. _‘I'm not ready for that… it's still too much…’_ The panic was back.

  
_**But there's a fire burning in my bones** _   
_**Still believe** _   
_**Yeah, I still believe** _

  
_‘I can do this… maybe… no… I CAN DO THIS’_ the fight is back!!

  
_**And all those things I didn't say** _   
_**Wrecking balls inside my brain** _   
_**I will scream them loud tonight** _   
_**Can you hear my voice this time?** _

_‘Who should I talk to first? Probably Babs just so the others know I'm back but after that who… Maybe Tim, I do need to say sorry’_ Jason count help to snort at that idea… _‘like fuck am i going to do that! Perhaps it should be Dick, there so much to be said there, so many emotions’_ his heart is beating so hard at the things he wants to say… to do… _‘that's not happening…Damian.. Oh my little Dami… again so much to say, so many thought to work thought… in time maybe… B? No that would be worse that Dami and Dick put together…’_ sighing Jays have been taking out a seemingly random pattern in the arm of his chair. _‘ who… I know Alfie… i was always his favorite, hopeful that holds true… at least to a point… yes he shall be the first i talk to…’_ a plan starting to form in his mind. 

  
_**This is my fight song** _   
_**Take back my life song** _   
_**Prove I'm alright song** _   
_**My power's turned on** _

_**Starting right now I'll be strong** _   
_**I'll play my fight song** _

  
_‘I will fight what i want… I need my city back.. And other things…’_

  
_**And I don't really care if nobody else believes** _   
_**'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me** _   
_**A lot of fight left in me** _

  
The Trains annoy sound **'ladies and Gentlemen we are approaching our final detention ‘Gotham City Central’. For those….’** Jason tuned out the rest of what was being said.

  
_**Like a small boat** _   
_**On the ocean** _   
_**Sending big waves** _   
_**Into motion** _

  
‘ _Fuck… FUCK… there's no turning back now…’_ the painc came back but was swiftly crushed but the exaltation of being _‘home or well almost…’_ Jays stood and began to collect his bags. 

_**Like how a single word** _   
_**Can make a heart open** _   
_**I might only have one match** _   
_**But I can make an explosion** _

  
_‘Haha time for me to light that match’_ shuffling to the door, glad that his carriage is just him and a young teen couple who have chosen to stay as far away from the big dark man. 

  
_**This is my fight song** _   
_**Take back my life song** _   
_**Prove I'm alright song** _   
_**My power's turned on** _   
_**Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)** _

  
_‘Honey i'm Home’_ Jason thought as he stepped onto the platform of the main train station in Gotham. **‘The 8:40 from Star city has as raved a platform 7….’** Once again turning out the overhead voce, Jason heads for the exit, Phone in hand. 

**< To Queen B>** *can to let the BatFam know that Im back*

**< To Red Hood>** *as in IM BACK? If so we dont have time for you right now do please fuck off*

  
**< to Queen B>** *ge thanks… No, as in I'm back in the city and thought you guys should know.*

  
**< to Queen B>** *oh and i'll probably run a few pertole ect.*

  
**< to Red Hood>** *Running paroles? With us or as a Crime lord?*

  
< **To Queen B >** *With us i guess, if you need any help i guess i could lend a hand if i can be bothered*

  
Jason couldn't help but smile at the idea of working with the family again.

  
**< to Red Hood>** *I don't think we'll need your particular brand of help any time soon. I will let B know that your back thought*

  
Sighing Jay replied to Babs, not bothering to correct her about his ‘Brand of help’ as he knows they won't believe him till they see the change _‘well maybe dick and Alfie would… or i can hope’_

  
**< to Queen B>** *Im guessing you don't need me to give you my address?*

  
**< to Red Hood>***nope got it already. Oracle out*

_**'ll play my fight song** _   
_**And I don't really care if nobody else believes** _   
_**'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me** _   
_**Know I've still got a lot of fight left in me** _

  
Stepping out onto the street, finally feeling the heartbeat of his home once again. Taking a deep breather, filling his lungs with the dirty polluted air and closing his eyes. _‘Home’._ Slowly opening his eyes as the sky of Gotham opened, rain pouring down. Out of the corner of his eye his spots a small Robin perched high up on the station's roof, watching him. As Jay's lips begin to turn up another figure joins the little bird, the Red Robin, leaning on his Bo-staff.

_‘Time to get moving’._ Striding off towards his new flat, feeling relaxed for the first time since… _‘since before…’._ The two birds were still following him, to his right, running across the rooftops, silent as the wind. A movement to the left court his eye. _‘Big Bird, how long have you been there?’_ a large smile now gracing his face, happy to see the familiar flips through the air as Nightwing crosses to another building. _‘Forever a performer.’_

  
_‘Fuck its Good to be home’_


End file.
